1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates generally to power converters. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for performing power conversion through dynamic use of regular or quasi-resonant conversion circuitry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power conversion circuits that convert direct current (DC) to alternating current (AC), or vice versa, are notoriously inefficient. Such circuits typically have efficiencies of 90% or less.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus providing improved power conversion.